


the tide is high (but I’m holding on)

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Childhood Friends, Day At The Beach, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High school graduates, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Layered Ben, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Thirsty Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: She feels her mouth hanging open, and she knows she’s justgapingat him — but when she’d thought about getting Ben out of his layers — she’d never imaginedthis.Finding her voice, she hears her words come out just a little more irritated than she wants them to.“What thehellare you wearing?”In which Rey just wants to see her best friend half-naked, and he’s making it incredibly difficult.





	the tide is high (but I’m holding on)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one year anniversary CaP! This little group was the path that led me to several friendships that I treasure! I’m so grateful for all the people who let me pop in and be weird when it tickles my fancy. You guys are the best. 
> 
> Prompt: _Person A taking Person B to the beach just to see them in swimwear._

* * *

She’s antsy. She’s _ never _antsy. 

It had been easy, to suggest Florida when her friends had starting pooling ideas for a celebratory graduation trip. It’s not as if she’d had any particular _ motive _or anything — except, well. She had. If she’s being honest with herself.

She’s known Ben since she was thirteen years old. Since her knees were scrawnier and before her braces came off. _ Five years _of sharing rides to school and study sessions on the weekend and staying up late watching movies.

She can’t even pinpoint the moment when she realized it was something decided _ not friendly _she felt for him. 

Maybe it was after he shot up four inches before starting junior year. Maybe it was when his shoulders had somehow gotten wider than her fridge. Maybe it was when she realized she was jealous of his date for Spring Fling. 

She’s not sure it even matters, because now she can’t remember a time _ before _ she felt this way. 

“Wow,” Rose gushes beside her. “It’s _ gorgeous _ out here.”

Rey turns her gaze out to the rolling waves that creep along the sand. “It is.”

Rose turns her head to glance behind them, making an impatient sound. “Where are they, anyway? They should have been here by now.” 

“Poe is probably trying to give his hair beach waves _ before _he actually comes to the beach.”

Rose groans. “I wish that didn’t sound so fucking accurate. You know he isn’t going to get in the water and risk messing up his hair.”

Rey grins, leaning back on the towel and turning her face up to the sun behind her sunglasses. She’s telling herself to calm down. 

It’s not a _ big deal _that this trip had been her idea. 

It’s not _ important _that when they’d been trying to decide on a vacation spot, Rey had imagined Ben on a beach in nothing but swim trunks.

Kennebunk is _ cold. _ Almost all year long. She supposes that’s fairly normal for Maine, and it’s nothing that she’s ever really had a _ problem _with — but it means she’s missed out on certain… opportunities.

It means Ben is always wrapped up in _ layers _ and _ scarves _ and since the moment this _ thing _inside her had decided to wake up — she’s just thought that she might like to get a better look under the layers.

But it’s _ no big deal. _

Except it is. Because Rey’s heart is _ hammering _ and she’s so damned _ antsy _and she wonders how she will handle seeing so much more of him. 

If she’ll be able to keep pretending that she only wants to be his friend.

“Finally,” Rose mutters, breaking through Rey’s anxious thoughts and pushing up to stand. 

Rey doesn’t turn around as Rose stalks across the sand to meet Finn, moving to sit up and wrap her arms around her legs as she tries to calm the pounding of her heart. She can hear his voice now, approaching with the others, and she takes a deep breath through her nostrils. 

_ It’s fine. It’s completely fine. It’s going to be — _

“Hey.”

It takes her a second to look up at him. His shadow casts over her on the blanket, and she can see his bare legs sticking out of bright red trunks from the corner of her eyes as he stands beside her.

She lets her gaze drift up slowly, sending up a prayer of thanks for her sunglasses and hoping they’ll hide any shocked reaction her eyes might hold. 

But it’s not what she expected. 

It’s not what she expected at _ all. _

Her brow furrows in distaste, eyeing the loose button-down shirt of some lightweight polyester. She wishes that were the worst part. She _ really _does — but covering his wild black hair that he’s always kept long to cover his ears is an awful beige bucket hat that’s crammed down so tight it makes his ears peek out of his hair.

She feels her mouth hanging open, and she knows she’s just _ gaping _ at him — but when she’d thought about getting Ben out of his layers — she’d never imagined _ this. _

She finds her voice, her words coming out just a little more irritated than she wants them to. 

“What the _ hell _are you wearing?”

He laughs as he plops down beside her. “It’s a fishing shirt. I don’t want to get a sunburn.”

She hates fishing. Detests it, really. Not that she’s ever _ gone_. Why the fuck do they need special shirts for it? And that _ hat. _She has half a mind to snatch it off his head.

“Is the hat necessary?”

He shrugs, tapping the bridge of his nose that she’s just now realizing is caked in sunscreen. “Sunburns are a bitch, I hear.”

This isn’t fair. She’s paid her dues, hasn’t she? She’s suffered quietly through winter coats and rain parkas and snow shoes and _ damnit — _she deserves to see some damned skin. 

She works her jaw, quietly telling Ben she will catch up to him as he mentions looking for shells near the shore. She watches him go in his getup that makes her want to throttle Panama Jack with her bare hands — silently fuming. 

She’s going to get him out of that damned shirt.

He can bet on it.

* * *

She thought maybe she could sway him with sweat. 

At least that had been her train of thought when she’d invited him to play volleyball. Surely he wouldn’t keep all that on when they started moving, right? 

But the fabric is _ breathable_, Ben informs her after she asks. 

“Air goes right through it,” he grins. “It’s amazing.”

Rey stands on the sidelines between games, trying not to scowl. Maybe she can use the power of suggestion? 

“It’s so hot though,” she says innocently. “I don’t know how you stand it.” She reaches for the hem of her swim dress, swallowing her nerves as she pulls it over her head and tosses it to the sand. She wipes her hand across her brow a little dramatically, blowing out a breath and trying not to seem self conscious in her bright blue bikini. “Isn’t it hot?”

But he’s not looking at her. His eyes drift over her bare stomach to skirt _ upwards _ and _ oh _ — that’s new. 

He clears his throat, looking away from her and adjusting his hat. “It’s not that bad.”

He mutters something about needing some water, and then he turns on his heel to abandon their game. She makes a frustrated sound, crossing her arms. 

_ Damnit. _

* * *

It took a lot of coaxing to get him into the water.

He’s standing knee deep in the surf.

His height difference meaning the water is lapping at her hips, and she splashes him playfully as he gives her a shy grin. 

He sweeps one large arm back in her direction, spraying the length of her body with warm water, and she squeals before she wipes it from her eyes. She takes a step closer, slapping another salty spray as it coats his horrid shirt — and this gives her more of an idea.

She becomes relentless, turning their game into a full-on water fight that leaves Ben backed up closer to the shore and his shirt nearly drenched. 

She can see outlines of something _ delicious _ underneath — all hard edges and chiseled lines and _ God, _she just wishes he would take the stupid thing off. 

She’s just about to suggest it _ yet again _ when a particularly large wave hits her back, jolting her forward so that she stumbles into Ben’s arms. He catches her with an _ oomph — _the force of the wave causing them both to lose their footing as Ben tumbles to his back with Rey wrapped tight in his thick arms.

She can feel every hard inch of him pressed against her, and she knows she should get off of him. But his hands have settled on her hips and they feel _ so good _ and she thinks maybe he’s breathing a little harder and maybe she should just _ say something _and she —

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, gently peeling her away so that he can scramble out from underneath her. “Are you okay?”

She resists the urge to sigh like a petulant child. “Yes. I’m fine.”

She takes his hand as he helps her up, and his fingers remain closed around hers for a second too long — but then he lets them slip away as he nods towards the beach. “Let’s grab one of those sandwiches Rose made.”

“Yeah,” she mutters, following him over the sand as she stares daggers at his now-wet shirt. “Sounds good.”

* * *

She’s probably being a little more thorough than necessary with the sunscreen, with the way she slowly rubs it into her shoulders and her chest and everywhere else she can reach. 

It’s borderline ridiculous (she knows this if she’s being honest with herself) — but she can see Ben watching out of the corner of her eye, and he may only think of her as a friend, but he’s still a _ guy, _damnit. 

She’ll use whatever angle she can. 

She takes extra care with her stomach, rubbing the slick liquid into her skin slowly, and when she moves on to repeat the process with her thighs — she actually thinks she might hear Ben whimper a little. 

She does her best not to grin in victory. 

She only acknowledges him when she’s covered everything she can reach, only turns to look at his tense expression when she’s sure she has made as much of a fool of herself as she can — and she’s not disappointed by the look he’s wearing. It says that he’s not really thinking about her as a friend. 

At least, not right now.

She holds the bottle out to him with an innocent expression. “Do you think you could get my back?”

His eyes are wide like a frightened animal, and it’s fitting, seeing as she feels a little like a predator right now. But he shuffles over to her as if he can’t help but do so, nodding heavily as he takes the bottle from her hands. 

She turns to give him her back, hugging her knees as she curls over them, and there is a moment of hesitation from behind her. Several seconds pass as Ben wages some sort of internal battle, and then she hears the click of the cap and the spurt of sunscreen and then his fingers press tentatively into her skin and _ oh — _that’s a little too good.

He touches her with just his fingertips, as if he’s afraid to do more — just running them over her shoulder blades as he attempts to spread the sunscreen this way. 

“Make sure you rub it in good,” she murmurs, eyes closed and enjoying this _ a lot _more than she should. 

Another moment of hesitation — but then his hands flatten over her skin and they’re so _ big _ and _ warm _and it takes all she has not to hum with pleasure as he begins to spread the liquid more thoroughly. 

He covers the entire top half of her back easily this way, and she finds herself almost wishing he could have continued on the other way — if only to prolong the experience. 

“Lower, too,” she says quietly, knowing she’s pushing things entirely too far.

But his hands are less hesitant now, his fingertips brushing along the thin tie at her back just before his palms smooth down the lower curve of her spine to spread outwards to her ribs.

_ Shit. _

It’s too good, his hands on her like this. She’d meant for this to tease him, to make him see her a little differently — but all it’s getting her is turned on and more frustrated. 

She has to actually _ swallow _a moan when he works sunscreen into the curves of her hips — even as her thoughts go to dirtier places that she’s only entertained in the privacy of her bedroom.

Things she would only ever want with Ben.

But then his hands are gone, and it takes her several seconds to peek over her shoulder, praying she doesn’t look as flustered as she feels. 

He’s just staring at her, eyes still _ so wide _under that ridiculous hat — and she thinks maybe he’s breathing just a little harder than he should be, and she feels incredibly emboldened when she asks:

“Do you want me to do you now?”

His mouth parts, and she can hardly even see the color of his eyes now for the way his pupils swallow them whole — but after several lingering moments he finally chokes out: “I’m good.” He swallows heavily, pointing aimlessly to his shirt. “Shirt helps.”

Then he’s on his feet — scurrying away as fast as he’s able, and Rey thinks perhaps she’s made him uncomfortable. 

She wonders if she’s just wasting her time.

* * *

“I need your help.”

Poe isn’t listening to her, craning his neck to watch a pretty blonde apply sunscreen from two umbrellas away.

“_Poe.” _

“Hm?” His head whips around. “What is it?”

“I have a confession.”

“You’re in love in with me.” He sighs, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “Listen, kid, I know.” He gestures down his body. “I _ know _this is hard to resist — but I only see you as a sister really. You’ll have to just —”

She kicks his shin, and he lets out a pained laugh. “What is it?”

“I… do like someone.”

“Ben.”

She rears back, surprised. “How did you know?”

He rolls his eyes. “_Everyone _knows.”

“Everyone?” Her mouth falls open as she sneaks a glance to where Ben is pulling a bottle of water from the cooler a few yards away. “Do you think that —”

“Ben has the sexual awareness of a starfish. So no. I think you’re safe.”

Rey sighs in relief. “I don’t know how to bring it up.”

“Well, flouncing around in that bikini has been a valiant effort.”

Her cheeks heat with embarrassment. “Is it that obvious?”

“Maybe to me.” Poe shrugs. “And anyone who isn’t Ben fucking Solo.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like me,” she mutters defeatedly. 

Poe outright laughs. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s it.”

“You don’t?” She can’t help the flutter of excitement in her chest.

“Yeah. Not even a little.” He notices the worried bite of her teeth at her lip, and he gives her shoulder a playful punch. “Come on, little sparkle, don’t give up.”

“I just want to get him out of that awful _ shirt,” _she huffs. “Is that really too much to ask?”

Poe grins, tapping his chin in thought as he replies, “Maybe you just need less of an audience.”

* * *

“Where did everyone go?”

Rey shrugs innocently. “Poe said they were headed to Pensacola. Some shop Rose wanted to visit. I think they’re going to grab dinner after.”

He frowns. “They didn’t even invite us.”

“Yeah… that’s probably my fault. You seemed to be having a good time here, and I offered to stay back with you so you could finish.”

He glances down at the elaborate sand castle — or _ star base, _ as he refers to it _ — _nodding. “I’m sorry. I would have left. I didn’t mean to make you miss out.”

“It’s fine,” she sighs. “I wasn’t that hungry anyway.”

“You okay? You seem a little bummed out.”

_ Yeah, _ she thinks. _ It’s cloudy now, and there’s no way you’re going to take off that stupid shirt, but I can’t tell you that because I’ll look like a pervert. _

“I’m fine. Just tired I guess.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been kind of down this whole day. It feels like you aren’t having a good time.”

This makes her feel a little bad. She’s been so wrapped up in own selfish agenda she’s hardly taken a moment to actually enjoy their day together. It isn’t _ Ben’s _fault that her stupid heart has decided it needs just a little more. 

“I’m sorry,” she offers. “It’s just been a weird day.”

He gives her a contemplative look, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Hey, Rey?”

She turns her head towards him from where it rests over her drawn up knees. “Yeah?” 

“I was just wondering, and it’s no big deal if you don’t, but I just thought I’d at least _ ask _if you —”

He goes suddenly quiet, and at first she can’t discern why. Then she feels it, a little _ plop _of water against her forehead, even though they’re yards from the shore — and she looks up as another splashes against her cheek.

Her eyes find Ben’s beside her, and she wants him to finish what he was going to say, her heart hammering a little inside her chest. She thinks he’s going to, sees his mouth open and it’s _ right _ there and she’s so _ curious _and —

And then because it’s Florida, and because that’s _ just how her luck works _— the skies open up. 

* * *

They manage to slosh their way through the downpour, carrying as much of their stuff back up to the condo as they can manage. They drop it underneath the covered porch before climbing the stairs to tuck away inside. 

Rey is shivering a little, the cool air conditioning brushing along her wet skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Ben notices.

“We should take a shower.”

Her mouth falls open a little. “A shower?”

His choice of words seem to hit him then, and the tips of his ears flush red as he scrambles to correct. “Separately. Both of us. I didn’t mean together — I just meant —” He takes a deep breath. “The warm water will help.”

She nods slowly, feeling that same crushing disappointment.

“Okay.”

“I’ll take the one in the hall. You can take the big one in the bedroom.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

“We can watch a movie after?”

She’s not really looking at him, trying and failing to hide her gloom. “Yeah. Great.”

She brushes past him towards the bedroom, stalking into the attached bath and shutting the door quickly behind her. She leans against it as she huffs out a sigh. 

Maybe it’s all pointless.

Maybe he’ll only ever see her as a friend.

She thinks maybe she should just give up.

* * *

The water does help. 

Under the warm spray, she can let her bad mood wash away. She can tell herself that it’s no big deal that Ben doesn’t feel the same way as she does. He’s such a good friend to her, and she should be grateful for what they _ do _have. 

And she is.

Mostly.

After thoroughly drying her hair, she wraps herself in a fluffy white towel after, stepping out of the bathroom with the intent of heading towards her own bedroom. 

But she’s not alone.

Ben looks startled to have been happened upon, standing by the open dresser in nothing but a towel himself. 

Rey feels a little like she can’t breathe. 

Ben is _ miles _ of rigid skin and chiseled lines and for a moment, she can only stare at him. The moles in his face are a constant _ everywhere _that she can see — and she finds herself wondering if they spread lower than just arms and chest. 

Her mouth is dry when she finally finds her words.

“I was just…” Her fingers clench at the towel around her body, and Ben’s eyes home in on the movement. “I forgot to bring clothes.”

He swallows thickly. “Me too.”

“I’ll just” — she takes a shaky step as she moves to squeeze by him — “go then.”

Her foot catches the edge of the bed as she tries to stumble past — and Ben is there. Catching her, _ holding _her — large hands wrapped around her bare arms and she looks up at him with wide eyes only to find his are just as big. 

“Are you okay?” His voice is barely above a whisper, his eyes fixed on her mouth. Is he —?

“I’m okay,” she breathes. His hands on her arms are _ so warm _— and she wonders if the rest of him would feel just as heated. “Ben, I —”

_ “Willyougooutwithme?” _

She blinks at the jumbled mess of words that just fell from his mouth. “What?”

“Go out. With me.” His hands are shaking a little against her skin. “It’s what I was trying to ask you on the beach.” His nostrils flare as his grip tightens. “I know we’re friends. And I know it could ruin everything. But I just can’t stop thinking that we could be more. I think about you all the time and I just lo—” He sucks in a breath. “I care about you so much, Rey. More than I should to just be your friend.”

She’s left a little stunned.

All day, she’s just been trying to get a _ look _ at him, and Ben has been carrying all of _ this. _

She’s realizing she could have just _ asked. _

She doesn’t know what to say, and she decides that she’d rather say nothing at all.

She takes a tentative step, still clutching her towel with one hand but letting the other rest over his heart. She can feel the deep thudding against her palm, his heart racing just beneath his chest, and she knows it likely mirrors her own rhythm. 

He doesn’t protest as she leans up on her toes, doesn’t say anything really — just allows her to close the distance and brush her lips against his slowly as they both close their eyes. 

If she takes another step, she can feel him pressed against her, and he doesn’t protest over this either.

His hands slide down her arms, finding a place lower at her hips as they settle over the terry cloth to tighten his grip. She makes a sound she hadn’t really known she was capable of, and then his mouth opens to capture it as his tongue slides over hers. 

_ Holy fucking shit. _

She hadn’t imagined this morning when she’d woken up that she would end the day with kissing Ben. She’d thought maybe best case scenario she would finally see what he keeps under his layers, and then she could appropriately use this knowledge to aid her in several months’ worth of her own bedtime shenanigans. 

But _ this. _

She lets her hands slide over his collarbone and higher, grazing over his throat to plunge into his hair, and the way he _ groans — _it’s the best sound she’s ever heard. 

He breaks away with a gasp, breath shallow and eyes dark and his _ hands _ are so tight on her waist and she’s wondering what they would feel like on her _ skin. _

“Rey.”

She licks at her bottom lip, wishing he would just kiss her again. “Hm?”

“Does this mean you — towards me — do you —”

“Ben,” she says breathlessly. “I’ve been crazy about you for as long as I can remember.” 

He answers with a low sound, some rumbling in his chest as he pulls her back to him, lips crashing over hers wholly as his tongue sweeps through her mouth. 

Her fingers are in his hair, her grip on the towel forgotten — and as her slim digits tangle in the wet strands she feels it slip just a little. Just enough so that the soft swells of her breasts are pressed against his chest, her nipples dangerously close to joining them.

“_Rey,” _ he moans into her mouth. “You are—” He shudders as she presses closer. “— _ fuck, _I want—” His hands settle at the curve in her spine just above her ass as he pulls her against the straining length of him that is now trapped between them. “Maybe we should —”

She knows he’s doing his very best to slow things down. To take special care of her. It’s adorable. It’s _ sweet. _It’s everything that Ben has always been.

But she’s tired of waiting.

Her lips linger against his as she reaches between them, unknotting the loose remnants of her towel and letting it drop to the floor. She thinks she hears Ben suck in a sharp breath as his hands hover over her naked skin. Like he’s afraid of taking what she’s offering. 

She reaches for his own towel, tugging lightly at the knot at his waist — eyes fluttering open to capture his in silent permission. 

“Do you want to stop?” 

Her heart is hammering in her chest, her breath coming in shallow pulls as fear flutters in her belly. Afraid that he will say yes. Afraid that this is too much, and that she’s pushed him too far.

But then large hands press against her skin, and soft lips slide over hers, and he makes some deep sound in his chest as she pulls the towel away. She can _ feel _the hard warmth of him against her belly, and it is only seconds before his wide palms grip her thighs to hoist her to his chest. 

He never stops kissing her. Not when he walks her to the bed. Not when he lays her out over the top like an offering. Not even when his big body settles over hers to cover her with his warmth.

She can feel his cock against her thigh, long and thick and _ heavy, _and she reaches between them to let her fingers slide underneath the weight of it. 

Ben makes some strangled sound, _ finally _breaking away to glance between their bodies, breathing heavily as he watches her touch him.

She can see him now — all slick skin that is rigid and red as it twitches against her fingers. Ben’s head lolls forward to rest against her collarbone, blocking out her view as he shivers with her touch. 

“Rey,” he murmurs hoarsely, “I’ve never — that is, I haven’t —”

“Me either.”

He sighs in relief. “I don’t know if it’ll be any good.”

“I won’t know the difference,” she laughs nervously. She feels him tense in response. Shit. Wrong choice of words. She leaves a lingering kiss at his cheek. “It’ll be good because it’s you.”

This is a better thing to say. He lifts his head, catching her eyes and following with her mouth and _ God, his tongue is just — _

She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

She can feel him shifting restlessly against her center, and she hears herself mutter the okay even if he already _ knows _she’s on birth control — is it weird that he knows that?

Then she feels the head of him catch _ just there, _ and he stills, leaning up to watch her face as he pitches forward a little. Her body stretches to swallow him up, and her mouth falls open because _ holy shit he may not fit. _

He notices her discomfort, stopping completely as his jaw clenches and his eyes search her face. “I can stop.”

His expression makes it seem like he actually _ can’t _ — but it doesn’t matter. She doesn’t _ want _ him to. “No. No. Keep going. I’m fine.”

The discomfort is brief — the sharpness less so. She closes her eyes through it, even as he lodges deep inside her until there is no where else to go. 

“Shit,” she grits out. “_ Shit.” _

“I’m sorry. Fuck, are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I’m _ okay.” _ She breathes in deep through her nostrils, thinking if she continues to repeat this mantra, it’ll become true. “God, Ben. Do you just walk around with that thing _ all _the time?”

He chokes out a laugh as his face buries in her hair. She can feel the warmth of his breath at her throat, and everything is so _ tight _ and _ warm _ and she’s so _ full _ and how is he so _ big? _

“Fuck, Rey. You’re so _ little. _ You feel” — his hands curl around her hips as he shifts lightly — “_so good.” _

He shifts again, minutely, like he can’t help it, and she finds this time there isn’t a flash of uncomfortable pain with it. There’s only an overwhelming fullness that makes the slide of him inside her that much more prominent. 

“I think maybe you could move?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to —”

She tilts her hips in a way that pushes him to a place so deep she didn’t even know it existed, and Ben moans into her skin. She feels the bite of his fingernails, and then there’s just a _ slight _ pull as he withdraws, and it’s odd, it’s _ a lot, _but when he pushes back inside —

“_Holy shit.” _

“Is it okay?”

She nods, her eyes shut tight. “It’s nice. Can you” — her fingers curl over his shoulders as she meets his next thrust — “_yes, like that.” _

“I don’t know how long I can do this,” he groans. “You’re just so… _ Fuck_.”

“It’s okay,” she breathes. “Just don’t stop.”

He slides into her a little harder, and it’s so good. _ So fucking good. _

But it’s not quite enough.

She can’t come like this, and she’s trying to get her hand between them, trying to reach the little throbbing button of her clit — but she thinks maybe Ben is a little lost to it now. 

He braces his hands against the mattress, eyes closed as he rocks into her, and every slide inside sends some delicious friction pulsing through her inner walls but she just needs a _ little _ more but he’s so _ big _ and _ heavy. _

“Rey.” She feels his lips at her jaw. His tongue at her throat. “_ Rey. _I’m sorry. I don’t think I — I’m trying not to but I —”

She feels the warmth first. Like a heavy gush deep inside. Then there’s some deep-seated twitching of his cock that is followed by a satisfied sound deep in his chest. She rubs his back as he comes, only slightly disappointed. She’s heard how the first time isn’t that great, and as far as they go — this was fairly pleasant.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters dejectedly.

She continues to rub between his shoulder blades. “Hey. _ Hey. _It’s okay. Next time.”

“Fuck that.” 

He slips out of her with a groan. He starts to shift down the bed, pushing apart her thighs as she leans up on her elbows. 

“What are you doing?”

He pulls at her hips to bring her closer, and her eyes are wide as he peers up at her from between her legs. “You’re going to come our first time. One way or another.”

“Ben, you don’t have to — _ ah.” _

He licks at her sloppily, the sensation of it a shock at first, and her eyes flutter as he repeats the slow drag of his tongue through her folds. 

It shouldn’t turn her on that she can feel him leaking out of her, that she _ knows _ he must taste himself, and yet he’s licking at her greedily like _ he _needs her to come as much as she does.

“Tell me where you need me,” he breathes against her heated core. “Tell me how to make you come, Rey.”

She’s never heard Ben say anything _ remotely _ close to this, and such filthy words in his deep voice is doing _ fantastic _things to her. 

Part of her is embarrassed, to be so on display for another person. To be so _ open. _ But she reminds herself that this is _ Ben. _Someone who knows nearly as much about her as she does. 

And what’s one more thing, really?

“Your fingers,” she rasps. “Inside.”

He presses two fingers at her entrance, slipping them inside slowly. “I can feel my cum in here,” he groans. “You’re fucking _ full _of me, Rey.”

She can’t help the little whimper that escapes her, and her voice is harsher now. Shaky, even. “Can you — maybe just —”

He presses his fingers deep inside until her mouth parts and her eyes flutter. “Anything. Just tell me, Rey.”

“Use your mouth” — she reaches between her legs to rub a slow circle around her clit, watching his eyes go wide — “here.”

He watches her face as he leans in, pressing his tongue to the swollen bud experimentally. She bites her lip as he swirls his tongue around, the sensation pleasant but not _ quite _the pressure she needs. 

“Harder,” she whispers roughly. “Use your lips.”

He looks confused for a second, pulling away even as his fingers pump into her slowly — but then she sees realization dawn across his face, and there is no hesitation as he leans back in to wrap his lips around her clit. 

The first pull of his mouth is _ heaven — _ eliciting a sharp gasp that has her back arching instinctively to press herself closer to him. Ben takes this as a good sign, he _ must, _ because he sucks a little harder, and a little faster, and it’s good. It’s _ so good. _

“Yes. _ Yes. Please — _just like that — just a little more —”

He’s pushes deep inside her, his fingers filling her, _ grinding _ into her, all the while his lips and tongue sucking at her clit greedily, his eyes on her face and just _ watching _what he’s doing to her.

She’s close now, _ so fucking close — _ and she only needs a little more. Just a _ little _more and she’ll —

_ Knock, knock. _

“Ben?”

They both go still. Her fingers are in his hair. His lips are still suctioned to her cunt. They’re both so _ naked. _

Ben’s eyes are wide as he pulls himself away from her core, clearing his throat as he manages a rough: “Yeah?”

“Have you seen Rey?” There is the sound of Poe trying the door handle, shaking the locked mechanism. “I can’t find her in the condo.”

Ben’s eyebrows raise, asking Rey a silent question, but she’s too distracted by the shine of _ her _on his mouth. 

“I’m sure she’s here,” Ben tries. “Did you check her room?”

He’s still watching her face, and surely he can see the flush she feels spreading over her chest. Surely he doesn’t miss the way it rises and falls roughly. She’d been so _ close. _

Her eyes go impossibly wide as Ben dips to lick through her folds, and she has to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out.

“I checked her room,” Poe goes on from outside the door. “She’s not in there. Unless she went for a walk or something” — he jiggles the handle again — “what are you doing in there?”

Ben sucks her clit into his mouth for a long pull before he releases her with an obscene sound that Rey fears Poe will hear. “Just finishing something up. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Do you need help?”

Ben’s tongue circles the little bundle of nerves lazily, and Rey can’t help the breathy little sound that escapes her. “No,” he grunts. “I don’t. Just go away.”

“Dude, there’s no reason to be a dick. I was just making sure that —”

She can’t take it anymore. “_Go away, Poe!” _

Ben bites his lip as he tries to hold back a laugh, and Rey feels mortification flood her insides as Poe falls silent on the other side of the door. 

She thinks she hears a muttered _ totally because of me, _ followed by a _ it’s about fucking time _— and then nothing but his heavy footsteps retreating down the hall. 

For a moment they just stare at each other, her face still hot and her cunt still throbbing, begging for _ something — _ and then there is just the deep push of Ben’s fingers and the rough pull of his lips and he’s _ relentless _ now and it’s still _ right there _and how is he so fucking good at this already?

“Ben,” she breathes hoarsely. “_Ben. _ I’m going to — fuck, yes — _ right there —” _

Her grip in his hair is too tight, and she’s shifting her hips restlessly — but Ben just holds on. Suctioning to her clit with no intention of letting go, and she feels it — that deep pressure that fills every nerve ending — every particle of her being — just a little more —

Her back arches with it, her mouth open in a silent cry as she _ tugs _ at Ben’s hair, and he just keeps _ going. _ Even as her body shakes. Even as her thighs close around his head so tight it _ has _ to be painful. Even as she soaks his fingers — he just keeps _ going. _

She finally has to pull him away by force — tugging him up by his ears to her mouth and _ fuck, _ it shouldn’t be so hot that she can taste _ herself _ now but it _ is. _

They’re breathing so hard, and she can feel him against the crease of her, and he’s _ hard _ again. _ How _can he be hard again?

“I want to do that for the rest of vacation.”

She grins against his mouth. “Practice _ does _make perfect.”

“Poe is going to be a dick about this. Isn’t he.”

“It’s Poe. Do you really need to ask?”

Ben huffs out a breath as he pulls her close, nuzzling at her hair. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?”

“Probably as long as I have.”

“We’re so dumb.”

“At least you didn’t drag your friends to Florida just to see the guy you’re crazy about in a swimsuit.”

He pushes up to look at her, grinning. “You’re kidding.”

“I _ really _ wish I was,” she laughs. “By the way, a _ fishing _shirt?”

“Skin cancer isn’t a joke, Rey.”

She closes her eyes, shaking her head as she makes a frustrated sound. “You are not allowed to wear that fucking thing for the rest of the trip.”

“But what about —”

She leans up to kiss him, effectively shutting him up as he melts into it. “Okay.”

“I’ll put sunscreen on you myself,” she chuckles. “As _ many _times as I need to.”

“Pervert.”

She shifts her hips. “Look who’s talking.”

His lips fall to her jaw, mouthing there lazily. “Speaking of… do we _ have _to go out there and face them yet?”

She hums thoughtfully, tilting her hips so that his cock slides through her folds, drawing a sharp breath from him. “I think we deserve one more go before that.”

He smiles wide as he ducks to kiss her again, and she feels him settling between her legs, and she could do this _ forever _if he let her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get the hat?”

She slaps his arm as he laughs, and she rolls her eyes as she threads her arms around his neck. “Just shut up, and kiss me.”

And he does.

He _ absolutely _ does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
